1) Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the structural improvement of false speaker, especially the center counterpoise, combined in one with the vibrating diaphragm, enlarge the service life and environmental range, and capable in one formation resulting nicer appearance and easy production of vibrating diaphragm of false speaker improvement.
2) Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, in addition to provide sound output speaker on the speaker box, extra false speaker is required to be mounted at appropriate position in general speaker design to prevent the output of speaker on the box from interference by the compressed air in the confined space, allow the reverse interaction of the vibrating diaphragm of false and real speaker during sound output in order to modulate the volume of the speaker box effectively, make the air inside the speaker box balance the speaker in order to obtain good output, the illustrated is one conventional false speaker, which is basically comprised of one steel frame holder, one vibrating cone and a ring of suspended edge which connect the both together, which is apparently similar to common speaker, the difference of the both is no coil, magnet and spring panel is provided for the false speaker.
The more advanced false speaker structure of prior art is as shown in FIG. 2, it omitted the vibrating cone and changed to a adhesion of suspended edge center to a card board of wooden board of different hardness, in order to reduce material and process, and achieve optimal vibration requirement of speaker by adding center counterpoise and thin and flexible edge, but the drawback of the structure are as follows:
1. Due to non-one formation of the suspended edge and wooden board, thus adhesion is required in construction, the quality is hard to control in addition to poor appearance, and lack of the conoid of the vibrating cone lead to difficult center alignment to the board adhesion and reinforced positioning is required during adhesion.
2. The product is resulting from adhering the wooden board and suspended edge which shorten the service life. Loosen gap is tended to be formed at the adhesion place after prolong vibration and cause hissing noise and affect the output sound quality, and the complete wooden board may falls off and can""t not be used.
3. The false speaker prepared in this manner is attaching two types of materials of different hardness, the above stated loosen failure may happen regardless under low and high temperature test condition, the production may subject to material changed under certain condition and tackle by the adhesive formula, leading to extreme limitation to the application range of the product and cause continuous test and improvement in process which cause wastage.
Due to the above fact, the invention conducts constant research and study. Finally, the invention is successful after a series of tests and improvement.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a kind of vibrating diaphragm of false speaker with center counterpoise which is capable to combine with the vibrating diaphragm in one with long service life and wide application range, and one formation make good looking in appearance and easy production
The secondary objective of the invention is to design effective structure of easy holding center counterpoise which facilitate correct alignment during production and obtains accurate bonding between vibrating diaphragm For the purpose of achieving the above stated target, the vibrating diaphragm of false speaker improvement provided by this invention comprised mainly a kind of improvement to vibrating diaphragm structure of false speaker which included a center plate with an one piece formation directly a larger outer diameter surface layer body, a connected suspended edge provided at the side way of the surface layer body in circle, and the hardness of the center piece is greater than the surface layer body and a gap reserved at the separation of the formation of the surface layer body and the suspended edge; with this provision give aesthetic and consistence in appearance of vibrating diaphragm formation, and save the adhesion of the suspended edge and the center piece which reduce the process and lower cost and make the center piece embedded with the product firmly without loosen, meeting various test condition and prolong the service life of the structure.
The followings are brief description for optimal embodiments of the invention for committee""s better understanding in the structure assembly and operations of the invention,